Love at first side
by donki
Summary: Temari ne supporte pas sa vie au lycée où bien des problèmes l'y attende chaque jours...


Chapitre 1

Comme presque tous les jours, je me rendais au Lycée avec mes frères, - Gaara et Kankuro. Je détestais l'idée d'aller dans cet établissement bondé de _jeunes crétins _hautains et antipathique. La majorité des garçons ne voulaient qu'une chose de moi et malgré mes nombreux refus délicats ou violents, ils revenaient toujours à la charge de manière bien pire que les fois précédentes. Même la réputation colérique et protectrices de mes frères ni changeait rien. À croire que la stupidité chez eux était beaucoup plus élevée que la moyenne.

- Tema ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dis ?

- Désolée Kankuro, tu disais ?

- Si tu as le moindre problème avec les gars, tu nous préviens. On ne supporte plus ce qu'ils te font et depuis bien longtemps.

- Je sais les garçons, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre.

Nous étions arrivé dans l'entre de la bêtise, je soufflais un bon coup avant de me diriger vers mon cassier et changer de chaussures. Et comme chaque fois que j'exécutais cet acte, plusieurs lettres tombèrent à mes pieds. Machinalement, je les ramassais et les mis dans mon sac. J'étais vraiment exaspéré par la situation d'autant plus que les filles me détestaient à cause de tous cela.

La journée s'annonçait longue, rien que marchait en direction de ma classe me paraissait interminable. Arrivée devant la porte, je me préparais aux regards austères des filles, puis à ceux, malsains et pervers des garçons. Je me dirigeais rapidement, sans le moindre regard pour personnes, à ma place au fond de la salle. Je sortais mes affaires en tentant d'occulter les bavardages incessants des garçons qui me parlaient.

- Pf, ils ne se lassent vraiment jamais ceux-là... Je ne peux même pas dormir avec tout ce raffut. Se plaignit Shikamaru qui était complètement affalé sur son bureau.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à dormir la nuit au lieu de regarder le ciel ! Répondis-je quelque peu sur les nerfs.

- Toi, tu devrais essayer, ça détend !

Je laissais tomber, Shikamaru était toujours comme ça avec moi, le pro des vannes pourries mais d'un côté ça me changer de tous les autres pervers.

Ma journée avait été plus qu'horrible, un garçon m'avait suivi tout le temps et me demanda toutes les cinq minutes si je voulais sortir avec lui.

Au début, j'avais fait la gentille, lui répondant non mais au bout d'une heure, je n'arrivais plus à supporter son jacassement. Tant bien que mal, je gardais le peu de sang froid que je possédais. Malgré cela, il ne lâchait toujours pas l'affaire !

Même en plein cours, il me harcelait de mots et de paroles, essayant tous les arguments qu'il possédait pour me faire changer d'avis. Ma patience avait atteint ses limites, je mettais levé pour lui hurler au nez que même si c'était le dernier homme sur terre, je ne voulais pas de lui. Et évidemment, le prof' m'avait collé le samedi matin, pour ma mauvaise conduite.

Le dernier cours fini, je courais jusqu'à mon casier et enfilais mes chaussures. Je venais à peine de fermer la porte de celui-ci et de pivoter, quand Kiba vint placer ses mains près de ma tête, m'empêchant de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Dis-je excéder.

Kiba n'était pas le plus pathétique de mes prétendants mais c'était le plus pervers.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je veux bien vouloir ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille après s'être collé à moi encore plus dangereusement.

- Kiba, dégages ! Tu me soûles !

- Non, je ne te laisserais pas cette fois Temari. Tu sais à quel point, tu me rends dingue. Et cette tenue n'arrange rien !

- Pf ! Ma tenue ? C'est la même que toutes les filles du bahut' ! Tu es vraiment taré mon pauvre !

- Tu ne diras pas ça une fois que tu m'auras essayé.

Il avait le regard carnassier et pervers que je détestais le plus, celui du chasseur face à sa proie. Un mauvais pré-sentiment m'indiquait que l'usage de quelque cours d'auto-défense ne m'aiderait en rien.

- Kiba, ça suffit, casse-toi ! Dis-je avec appoint mais mes mots n'avaient même pas l'air de l'atteindre.

Il commença à faire remonter sa main gauche sur ma cuisse puis la passa sous ma jupe. Je tentais de me débattre, de rompre le contact qu'il avait établi sans mon consentement.

- Non, lâche-moi sale fou ! Criais-je mais la seule réponse qui m'informa qu'il avait entendu mes mots, fut de coincer mes bras entre le casier et mon dos puis de mettre sa main libre sur ma bouche.

Il me fit un mal de chien- ce qui s'empirait quand je tentais de me dégager. Mon souffle était saccadé et laborieux. Chaque fois que je tentais de me défaire de son emprise ça empirait, et plus mon corps était meurtri de douleurs. Je priais pour que quelqu'un passe et me sorte de là. Mais rien, pas un bruit hormis les soupirs de Kiba.

- Tu sens bon Tema, déclara-t-il en reniflant mon cou comme un chien, une bête horrible.

Mais il ne se contentait pas seulement de ça, sa main droite continuait de progresser sur ma cuisse et frôlait maintenant le dessous de ma jupe. Je poussais un cri de panique mais il fut étouffer par son autre main. Des perles commençaient à couler sur mon visage, alors que j'essayais désespérément de me défaire de son emprise. Je voulais lui donner un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes mais la position dans laquelle j'étais ne me le permettait pas.

Je sentais mon corps rendre l'âme, mon souffle était de plus en plus inexistant, ma tête tournait et ma vue s'assombrissait. Il allait finir par arriver à ses fins et je n'y pourrais rien, - cette évidence ne fit que redoubler affluence de mes larmes.

- Kiba, tu fais chier... Intervint une voix qui me semblait familière.

- Casse-toi, elle est à moi !

- Tch', elle n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ça !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour réagir ! Sors-moi de là mon sang !

- Barre-toi !

- Lâche-là d'abord...

- Jamais, hurla Kiba sans même se retourner.

- Fais chier !

Je voyais une silhouette d'homme approcher vers nous, je le suppliais du regard, je voulais qu'il se dépêche.

Je vis Shikamaru (?) prendre les cheveux de Kiba à pleine main avant de le tirer en arrière et de le jeter au sol. Il était visiblement chaos, quand je repris suffisamment mes esprits, je me rendis compte que j'étais par terre aux pieds de mon casier et que ma respiration était presque inexistante. Shikamaru se précipita vers moi avec un sac en papier et le mit devant ma bouche.

- Respire et expire lentement. Tout va bien maintenant.

Shikamaru me tenait, mon dos posait sur son torse et me chuchotait des mots réconfortants. Sa présence m'aida à reprendre rapidement conscience de mon corps et ma respiration redevenu normal.

- Mer... ci, chuchotais-je difficilement.

- De dis rien, repose-toi.


End file.
